


With you （与你）

by Amaze



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaze/pseuds/Amaze
Summary: 龙队生贺点梗围裙PLAY 温暖缠绵NC-17注意圈地自萌:)勿扰真人未经允许请勿转载发表至任何公共平台





	

**Author's Note:**

> 龙队生贺点梗
> 
> 围裙PLAY 温暖缠绵
> 
> NC-17注意
> 
> 圈地自萌:)勿扰真人
> 
> 未经允许请勿转载发表至任何公共平台

龙獒•与你

 

十月的北京已是秋意深浓，正值傍晚，华灯初上，结束了一天的训练，马龙拖着疲惫的身子回到了家里。刚踏上玄关，就听见了厨房里的响声，他心里一想，难不成有田螺姑娘来到家里了？待在厨房里的田螺姑娘好像已经察觉到了他的归来，一路小跑着出来迎接他，他睁大了眼睛，是张继科。  
“龙仔，欢迎回来。”  
他穿了件普普通通的针织衫，身上还挂着一条碎花图案的围裙，套在有一米八的个子上显得有些短小，搭上他的这张面孔，却意外地没有任何违和感。他笑得眉眼都弯了起来，像是雨后的阳光，纯粹又温柔。身上带着油盐酱醋的味道，整个人像是被柔化了棱角。马龙有些恍然，想着就这样跟这个人过一辈子多好。  
“你先坐着吧，菜快好了，我先去看看，不然得糊了。”他转头又进了厨房。马龙忍不住笑出了声，这样的继科，可是难得一见呢。  
他没有放下肩头的包裹，却感觉整个人都莫名轻松愉快起来。他换好鞋子，家里的暖气很充足，他的身上脱得只剩下一件卫衣。他漫步走向厨房，倚在门板上看着张继科。  
他的肩膀和脊梁勾起舒服的弧度，站姿笔直，身前发出锅铲掀动的声音，不知道有没有在哼歌。马龙没叫他，怕他分神，只是等他转身来拿调料的时候，把椒盐和白糖递给他。“谢啦。”他回头看他，眼睛里像是闪烁着什么微光。  
饭菜的香味涌入鼻腔，奇异的满足感让他胸口发胀，他有点忍不住，还是走上前去从后面抱住了他，将脸靠在他挺拔的背脊上，闻着熟悉的味道，他才清晰地确认这并不是一场梦。  
“怎么啦，快好了，别闹。”张继科乖乖地站着没动，也没回头，这种微妙却又和谐的气氛一直持续到他装好盘，可口的佳肴被端上碟子，色香味俱佳，勾得人食指大动。他用筷子夹起一片肉，递到马龙的嘴边，眼底像是盛着星光，闪闪发亮，在期待着他的赞美。他尝了一口，的确很好吃，他点点头，对方立马绽开了一个笑容，一边摆盘一边嘀咕着自己学了多久，那些小得意根本藏不住，活脱脱像是个得到了糖果的小孩，满足得不得了。  
“你也尝尝。”话音刚落，他就被吻住，马龙嘴里的肉汁通过唇舌渡到了他嘴里，舌尖从唇角开始轻吻，沿着唇线舔开，滑入齿列，舌叶交叠，唾液相融，最后连这股味道也消失殆尽。不徐不缓，倒像是片刻的温存，他的脸颊有些发烫，在马龙怀里低声喘息，眼角眉梢都沾染上了一层暧昧不明的颜色。  
“有句话是怎么说来着，你是先吃饭，还是先吃我？”  
“吃你。”他说得很认真，深而专注的视线落在他的身上，声息炙热，不需要什么露骨的字眼，就能将欲求暗示到极点。至于他现在只看着他，他腰肢就软了。  
“你……是认真的吗？”他的身子被马龙压住，手开始不听话地游走，“不吃饭了？”  
“尝过了。”他咬住张继科的耳朵，驾轻就熟地挑起对方的情欲，身下之人压抑不住的喘息散乱在空气中。他偏过头去吻他，舌尖抵开柔软的唇瓣滑了进去，勾住内里泛着甜味的舌尖，舔舐，纠缠，用这种最原始的方式来交流彼此的心意。他的喉结轻微起伏，合上眼帘，睫毛轻轻颤动，像是一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，皱起的眉头暗藏隐忍。  
所有的一切都是毋庸言说的，有些东西反而不需要用语言去诠释，就这样明明白白地摆在那里。  
衣摆被掀开，肌肤相贴处仿若生出火焰，马龙咬住他的颈项，沿着颈部线条一路往下亲吻，最后在他的肩头留下一个清晰的齿印，潮湿的舌尖轻轻软软地加以舔舐，像是某种渐进的引诱，既甜蜜又煽情，他根本无法抗拒。  
手指贴合着腰部蜿蜒的曲线，因为经常锻炼的缘故，那里的皮肤光滑紧实，美妙的触感让他爱不释手地来回流连。温度在升高，将人慢慢焚烧着。  
乳尖被捉住，带着潮气的轻喘在顷刻间逸出，他满意地舔吻着张继科的耳垂，那个地方十分地敏感，淡淡的粉红色从耳尖一直爬到颈侧。可爱得让他心尖发颤，好想就这样把他给吃下去，事实上，他也这么做了。手指在那一处捣腾揉捏，原本薄红的色泽从那点化开，在情热中被蒸煮得熟透，秀色可餐。  
下半身已是一副蓄势待发的模样，蓬勃的巨物在叫嚣着冲破束缚，张继科的裤子被他扯开，内裤的里边一片濡湿，料想已是动情许久。透明的粘液挂在性器的头部，像是在乞求着爱抚，顺从着主人的意愿，手掌覆上了挺立的欲望，来回套弄着，指腹粗糙的纹路摩擦着敏感的地方，一阵又一阵的快感让他头脑发胀，在欲望的支配下，眼前的一切都变得飘忽不定，所闻所感皆为马龙的气息，每一处毛孔都舒服地张开，贪婪地在空气中呼吸着他的味道。  
“舒服？”他低声问他。显然答案是明了的，因为对方甚至没有力气去回应，整个人都软在了他的怀里，细密的薄汗浸透了里衣，细密的睫毛微微地颤动，眼里是一片游动的水色。  
前戏的等待当然是难耐的，但是他愿意为他而压抑住骨子里沸腾的血液，倾尽自己所有的温柔，因为他值得。  
身体已被一点点煮得透了，裤子滑落到腿间，早已昂头的器官隔着一层薄薄的布料抵在两瓣圆润的弧中间，被那道细细的缝收着，穴口受到刺激一张一合，许久没有被开拓，那里的颜色透着微薄的浅红，被操弄以后就会拨开内里诱人的色泽。  
他拿起摆在桌台上的精油，因为无处寻放而一直被搁置在这里，今天却是恰到好处地派上了用场，柔滑的液体带着一股薰衣草的芳香，在手指上化开，轻轻地按压着微张的穴口，稍微用了点力气，饿了许久小口便把它吃了进去。  
手指只进入半个指节，然后沿着内壁在里面转圈，指尖偶尔陷入穴口又滑出，还是怕他难受，扩张的步调很缓慢，张继科显然也是在努力地接受这种不适感，好看的眉头微微皱起，喘息之间偶尔带有疼痛的哼声，尽管这对他来说并不算什么，因为只要是马龙带来的，无论是怎样的疼痛还是愉悦，他都会甘之如饴。他的视线与对方相接，邀他更深地开拓。  
湿腻的内部在持续的安抚中软化下来，透明的液体浇得满手都是，穴肉湿软而柔糜地缠住，又放开，有些欲拒还迎的意味。心和意都摆在那里，想要，想被占有，渴望触碰，身体发出求欢的信号，张继科略一偏头，蹭着马龙的脸颊索吻，从窗户透出的凉风吹起两人的发丝，交缠在一起，难舍难分。  
手指也相继被送入，搅弄着一片湿濡，情欲从外到内地侵蚀，蔓延，然后将他一口吞下，挣扎不能，将他剥开，再深碾，最后整个人都融进里面。不够，还不够，恍惚中有个声音在交错着响起，还需要被其他东西给填满。  
他那带着潮气的音色注满了欲求，“来”这个字发得异常地模糊，语尾撩人地挑起，仿佛指尖在掌心倏忽地勾划而过。在这个时候，需要的并不是语言，而是某种更为直接的应和。  
等待早被酿得足够深浓，现在该是品尝甜蜜的时候了。他把手指抽出，换上了自己的性器，然后缓缓顶进来，张继科则低喘着将他全数吞入，内壁紧紧裹着对方，缠绵地依偎上去，每一次的抽出都会带有眷恋的挽留，即使有痛感，却仍然极其温存地容承着，他天生反骨，却竟能为了一个男人而卸下所有的骄傲与狂妄，在他面前，可以无所顾忌地被宠爱着。  
性器进入得慢且深，渐进地摸索着敏感的那处，身体潜移默化地被隽刻了印记，自然而然地贴上来。没有任何别的经验，就只能记得这个人，最初的也是最终的爱人。  
身体已经完全适应，沉睡在骨血里的凶兽逐渐苏醒，不知不觉间变得粗暴。马龙扶住瘦削的腰骨，他由下往上，把自己更深地埋进去。性器沿着敏感点猛烈冲撞，源源不断的快感让他如坠云间，尾骨下的深陷处一直颤抖，冰凉的瓷砖倒映着两人的脸孔，他甚至可以看到自己是怎样一副被征服的模样，双手无力地支撑在墙壁上，下身的性器不需要特意的照顾就已经湿成一片，颤栗着濒临高潮。  
"继科儿……"  
马龙唤着他的名字，像是某种满足的谓叹，对方的名字滑过舌叶的时候，会有一种微妙的感觉蔓延开来，尽管这个名字曾被念起了千万遍，但在此时却被赋予了别样的深意。他轻吻着他的曲起的颈项，每一下的撞击都温柔而有力。  
酥麻感一波一波地细碎震荡，喘息都被顶弄得变了调，张继科寻到马龙的手，用力地握上去，他们有点幼稚地牵着手，十指相扣，近乎同调地到达了高潮。  
“我爱你。”这三个字来得不晚，虽是陈词滥调，但还是想说爱你，想与你共度今生的时光。  
白浊淌得满腿都是，室内浅浅浮动的暖光在面颊上明灭，心变得很软很软，仿佛在醇酒中泡过，莫名地安宁感。  
待到一切都平静下来，饭菜早已被冷落许久，马龙把它们一一热好，摆在餐桌上，张继科从冰箱里拿出蛋糕，简简单单的样式，然后插上蜡烛，将它点燃。  
灯被关上，在一片沉寂的黑暗里，蜡烛的火焰闪烁明亮，恍若星辰。  
“许三个愿望，把两个说出来，一个藏在心底里。”  
他的眼睛弯起来，敛藏着满满的深情，像个小孩子一样用手撑起下巴，期待着他的回答。  
他笑了，敛起神色，认真地说道。  
“第一个愿望，希望能够一直在乒乓球这条道路上走下去。”  
“第二个愿望，希望身边的每个人都安好幸福。”  
第三个愿望，我想与你在一起，一辈子。  
他看着他，眉眼温柔，仿佛倾尽了一生的爱恋。  
“生日快乐，龙仔。”  
END


End file.
